deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Snake
Solid Snake (ソリッド・スネークSoriddo Sunēku?) (real nameDavid45 (デイビッドDeibiddo?), commonly referred to as Snake), was a product of the Les Enfants Terrible" project and "son" of legendary soldier, Big Boss , along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages,6 including English and French7, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND during the early 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. From there, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe. After the Shadow Moses Incident and subsequent manipulation campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake became labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in 2007 and went into hiding, although he would later emerge in 2009 to assist Raiden during the Big Shell. After that, his cells would enter a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Dr. Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. (From Metal Gear Solid Wiki) During his infiltration into Shadow Moses he is shown cold-hearted, analytical, and with a clear view of his role as a mercenary. Along with these traits he has a more human side, being flirtatious, self-sacrificing with a strong belief that even on a battlefield friendship and love can flourish, and that violence is not glorious. Although the last bit is debatable due to statements from his enemies and at least one of his allies that he may enjoy all the killing, and even being labelled as true evil at one point. (From Solid Snake page on Wikipedia) Battle vs. Sam Fisher (by Death'sapprentice77) Sam Fisher is walking near a warehouse at night, while Solid Snake is watching him from a roof top. "Colonel, Target is in sight," Snake utters into his Codec. "You, know what to do Snake," Colonel Campbell responds. "Show him no mercy."Snake readies his Mosin-Nagat Sniper Rifle and takes aim at his target. He pulls the trigger but it misses and Fisher looks up to see the frustrated mercenary taking aim again at him but Fisher rolls out of the way of the fire and takes cover in an alley way. Snake sees that the light that was once in the alley way is out and he can no longer locate his opponent. He realizes that, like himself, Fisher is also a master of stealth as Fisher fires at Snake with his SC-20KMAWS in sniper mode. A few bullets whiz by Snake's head as he drops down to street level. Snake sees a grenade headed straight for him and he rolls out of the way but is still skimmed by a bit of the frag. Snake then readies his guided missile and fires steering it to wear he had seen the grenade. The missile explodes taking out a portion of the warehouse wall and Snake takes his AN94 goes to investigate the wreckage. But Fisher pops out behind a box and fires a maelstrom of bullets at Snake with his SC-20K. SNake takes cover behind the wrecked wall, a few bullets graze him, and he returns fire. A few bullets nick his opponent in the shoulder, but don't seriously injure him. Fisher takes cover behind a crate and Snake in turn wrecks it with his gun. Snake continues fire until he realizes that his opponent has left and he is out of bullets. Snake draws his Mk. 2 and proceeds into a well lit room, he spots Fisher and fires a couple rounds at him but the splinter cell rolls away from his opponent and shoots out the lights with his FN. Snake sneaks around the room and comes across a dark hallway unaware Fisher is above his head (via the split jump) ready to strike. The splinter cell silently drops down and draws his SC Knife preparing to end the fight. He attempts to grab Snake but fails as he is elbowed in the stomach and slashed across his leg with the stun knife. Surprised by its taser like capabilities Fisher backs off a little. Snake sizes this opportunity and attempts to stab the Splinter Cell with his knife, by this time Fisher has recovered and counters with a stab of his own aimed at Snakes abdomen. Snake reals back in pain and Fisher ends their bout with a stab in the neck. Snake slumps over dead and fisher goes to hide the body. Just as Fisher is about to leave he hears the Colonel's voice from Snake's Codec. "Snake, answer me. Snake!? SNAKE!!" Expert's Opinion This match was pretty close. These opponents were both skilled stealth artists. Though Snake has triumphed over super human foes, Fisher's supporters believed that his lethal weapons would win it for him. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Rambo (by Samurai234) In a south American jungle, Solid Snake has been given a new assignment by FOXHOUND, assassinate John Rambo, a former Green beret who escaped from jail. The Colonial contacts snake on his communicator and says "You've got your assignment, Snake. Now show that son of a b***t what your made of. No regrets." "Got it." Snake replies back. Snake enters the jungle and sets up his PSG-1 sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Rambo exits his tent and scans the area for any enemies. Snake pulls the trigger on his PSG-1 and hits Rambo in his leg. Rambo grabs his Dragunov Sniper Rifle and shoots back. Snake looks away to avoid the bullet, and succeds. However, when goes back to sniping, Rambo is gone. Confused, Snake grabs his M37 shotgun and XM177E2. Snake sees Rambo by a tree, and he blows his head up with his M37. However, it turned out he shot a decoy. The real Rambo is in a tree armed with his Composite Bow and Arrow and he fires an arrow at Snake's hip. Snake pulls the arrow out and fires his shotgun, but Rambo is able to avoid the shots. Rambo grabs his AK-47 and fires his rifle. 3 rounds hit Snake in his chest, but his armor protects him from serious injury. Snake grabs his XM177E2 and walks into the woods. Snake spots and shots Rambo in his hip. Rambo fires back, but finds Snake has vanished. Rambo runs to a tree and grabs his RPG-7. Snake runs to a opening, only to find Rambo pointing his RPG at him! Rambo pulls the trigger and fires the rocket, which detonates. Rambo stares to see if his foe is dead, but to his shock, Snake is still alive! Snake grabs his M79 grenade launcher and fires a shot. Rambo manages to avoid it, and he pulls out his M1911 while Snake pulls Colt Single Action Army revolver. Both fire at each other until they run out of ammo. Snake and Rambo then decide to pull out their knives. Rambo swings swipes fast, but Snake is fast enough to avoid the strikes, before countering back. Snake tries to stab him, but Rambo avoids it, and stabs in his leg, before throwing him to the ground. Rambo prepares to finish him off, but snake rolls out the way, and gets Rambo in a choke-hold. He places his knife to Rambo's neck and slits the Green Beret's throat, killing him. Snake then pulls out a communicator and says, "This is Snake. Mission accomplished." WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion Both men were stealthy and tough, but Snake won because he was more stealthy and had fought superhuman foes in the past. which added to his experience. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jack Ryan (by Wassboss) Snake is sneaking though a base looking around for any guards. Meanwhile jack is also moving around looking for any splicers. They both step into a circular room and turn to see one another standing there. They stand there looking at each other surprised before jack whips out his tommy gun loads up a clip fires at snake. Snake narrowly manages to dodge the bullets and pulls out his FAMAS and begins to fire back. They both run out of bullets at the same time and hurry to load out another clip. Jack so first and fires again. Luckily for snake he jumps behind cover but his FAMAS is riddled with bullets. Jack smiling walks over to the over turned table snake is behind. Suddenly he realises that snake might have another gun. He turns back just as snake pops up and fires a shot into jack’s shoulder. Fortunately for jack it is not a very bad injury and he turns and gets ready to fire. However snake fires another two bullets which knock the machine gun out of jack’s hand. Jack whips out his Webly and dives behind cover and they start to exchange fire. This time jack runs out of bullets. He curses and angrily throws the gun at snake. Snake however it not expecting it and is hit in the head. He falls over and clutches his head. Jack sees his chance and picks up a nearby wrench and charges over to snake. Snake sees him coming and moves his head as the wrench comes down narrowly missing snakes head. Snake pulls out his survival knife and slashes jack’s arm. Jack yelps in pain and swings the wrench. Snake is caught off guard and his hit in the stomach. He doubles over in pain and jack swings again knocking snake down. He lifts the wrench above his head ready to smash it down on snake’s skull. Snake however kicks him in the crotch. Jack drops the wrench and snake jumps up and slashes him across the face. Jack yells in pain and steps back. Suddenly he remembers the incinerate plasmid in his pocket he pulls it out and sticks it into his arm. Snake looks away obviously uncomfortable with the sight of jack injecting his self. Jack removes the needle and his arm instantly sets ablaze. He smiles and fires a stream of fire at snake. Snake in awe is hit in the hand and he drops the knife. He then comes to his senses and turns on his heels and runs. Jack laughs and walks after him savouring the moment. Snake turns round a corner and places a C-4 on one of the pillars supporting the ceiling. He then runs to the end of the corridor and pulls out the detonator just as jack turns the corner. Jack looks at snake menacingly but snake just points at the pillar. Jack looks at the C-4, up at the ceiling, back at the C-4 and finally at snake. Snake smiles and presses the button. Snake gose over to the rubble and sees jack’s broken body lying under bit of ceiling. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a incinerate plasmid needle. He looks at it and quickly puts it in his pocket. WINNER: SNAKE Expert’s Opinion Snake won not only because of his superior weapons, but also because his tactics were better than Jack’s. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Two-Face (by Wassboss) Two-Face is sitting in a chair waiting for his thugs. He has heard rumours that batman has been killed by a mysterious assailant. A little while later his thugs enter the room their faces expressionless. “Well” says two-face also emotionless “is he”. The thugs exchange glances and one of them says “yes it’s true the body was found by the bank he seemed to die of strangulation”. Two-face smiles “Well then let’s get busy” he says standing up “fetch the bomb and let’s get going”. One of his thugs grabs the bomb and they head out. Meanwhile snake is waiting outside of two-face’s base. He has been sent by Colonel Campbell to kill two-face as he is planning to blow up Gotham’s city hall and with batman dead there would be none to stop him. He watches as the door opens and two-face steps out his thugs closely behind him. Snake aims his FAMAS and fires killing the two thugs. Two-face hits the ground pretending to be dead. Snake falls for this and lights a cigarette. Slowly two-face reaches for one of his thugs tommy guns. He pulls it toward him and fires in the direction he heard the firing from. Snake is caught off but manages to get out of the way of the bullets. His FAMAS however is not so lucky. Cussing he unholsters his somcom and sneaks nearer to two-face. Thinking he has dealt with the problem two-face reaches for the bag with the bomb in it. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head almost taking his ear off. He turns and fires at snake but snake jumps behind cover. Running out of bullets two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires them at the wall snake is hiding behind. Snake waits till the shooting stops then pops round the side of the wall and fires knocking one of the guns out of two-face’s hand. Two-face shouts in anger and switches his other pistol too semiautomatic. When snake pops round the side of the wall two-face unloads the clip at him. Snake is caught off guard and is struck several times in the arm. He drops his gun in pain. Quick as a flash two-face jumps round the side of the wall and puts the gun to snake’s temple. “Dam” says snake looking at two-face’s face “your face sure is messed up”. “Shut up” says two-face frowning “or I’ll kill you”. “No you won’t” says snake smiling. Two-face getting increasingly angry “oh and why is that”. Snake just looks into his eyes and says “That gun has no bullets in it”. Two-face looks at his gun and fast as lightning snake whips out his knife and stabs two-face in the leg. Two-face screams in pain and drops his gun. Snake stamps on it and pulls his knife out of his leg. Two-face pulls out his stiletto and they circle each other. “I really can’t believe you fell for that” snake says laughing. Two-face growls and lunges forward but snake dodges to the side. “Sorry” says two-face sarcastically “Next time I’ll just kill you”. Suddenly snake laughs for no apparent reason. “What the hell is so dam funny” two-face getting really annoyed. “There won’t be a next time” says snake and with that his swings forward and slashes two-face’s hand causing him to drop his knife. Two-face jumps back as snake gose into a stabbing frenzy. He turns and runs back towards where snake killed his thugs. Snake chases after him holding the knife. He turns the corner and sees two-face pointing a tommy gun at him smiling. Snake drop the knife in shock and turns on his heels and runs back round the corner. Two-face smiles and runs after him. Snake desperately looks for cover and sees an open doorway on the other side of the coverless town square. Snake has no time to find another escape route and runs toward the doorway. Two-face appears from around the corner and open fires on snake the bullets flying past him as he runs. He dives into the doorway relatively unshaved. Two-face smiles and pulls out a poison gas grenade and throws it into the room snake is hiding in. Snake scrambles back as the gas fills the room. Meanwhile outside two-face smiles as the gas fills the room and slowly disappears. He walks into the room but he can’t see anything. Suddenly snake jumps out from under a table wearing a gas mask and punches two-face in the face knocking him out cold. Snake quickly puts some C-4 in two-face’s jacket and pulling out the detonator walks out of the room. About two hours later two-face regains conscience and stand up. He is a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. He walks out the door and sees snake sitting on a bench holding a detonator. He stares in surprise at him until he feels something in his jacket pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the C-4.He looks at snake who just smiles and pushes the button. Two-face explodes and blood and guts go flying everywhere. Snake shield his eyes and walks away. WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion Snake won because of his superior weapons and fighting skills. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leon Kennedy (by NoTreble) Leon Kennedy has been sent on a crucial mission by the president. The secret service has grown weary of a certain super soldier whom they believe wants to undermine the US Army's new mechanized warfare project. The CIA has discovered that the target, codenamed Solid Snake, is staying in a cheap motel on the outskirts of New York City. Leon, armed to the teeth with his personal weapons of choice, carefully sneaks into the motel at midnight. He quickly checks the information loaded onto his smartphone and establishes that Snake is in room 10. He leans his Mine Thrower against a wall in the lobby, slides his knife into his shoulder sheath, slings his TMP across his shoulder, and flicks the laser on his handgun on. He approaches room 10 and kicks the door in. He sees the oh so familiar form of a hand grenade on the ground and dives down the hall. The bomb explodes, blowing the room to pieces. A piece of frag hits Leon, but his tactical vest keeps it from causing serious damage. Besides the scratch left by the frag, the only other injuries he receives are bruises from flying debris. Snake pushes a panel of the ceiling out and fires a few blind shots at Leon. He misses, and Kennedy jumps to his feet and starts firing into the ceiling. Another grenade falls from the hole in the ceiling. Leon grabs it and throws it through a window. Leon hears a quiet noise down a hallway and sneaks down it. He passes his laser over the whole room. Then, he sees another laser that isn't his own. Snake fires three more shots at Leon's head, but Leon smashes himself through a door and dives into a room, dodging them but dropping his Silver Ghost in the process. He flicks the lights on and pulls his TMP off his hip. He jumps to his feet, pulls the bolt back on his machine pistol, and carefully peers down the hallway. Snake is nowhere to be seen. He makes it to the end of the hallway and Snake steps out and fires at him with his MAC-11. Leon returns fire, but is too late and Snake has left. Leon is hit by somewhere around 10 rounds in the torso and left arm. The tiny .380 rounds fail to pierce Leon's armor, but they do manage to break one of the bones in his left arm. Leon rounds the corner in pain and finds Snake's discarded empty weapons. Snake drops from behind Leon and tries to take his TMP, but Leon throws it across the room and elbows Snake in the face, the shockwaves causing incredible pain to his broken arm. Leon pivots, draws his knife, and slashes Snake's vest open. "Let's go, Erect D**k" Leon growls. Snake smirks and draws his own knife. Mr. Kennedy lunges forward and Snake parries and counters with a ill-aimed shoulder swipe meant for the throat. Leon slashes at Snake's armpit, going for an artery, but only shreds Snake's clothes. Snake grabs Leon's broken arm and snaps the other bone, then stabs Leon's knife arm and shocks it. Leon's training and survival instinct kicks in and he keeps the knife in his arm despite the pain. He then pulls his broken arm out of Snake's hold violently, setting it, and stabs Snake in the stomach. He follows this up with a neck snapping shot to the lower jaw that sends Snake across the hall. Finally, he picks up Snake's dropped knife and stabs him in the back of the head, then activates the shock feature for good measure. "This is Hunnigan. Leon, are you OK? You haven't checked in in a while." "I'm alive Hunnigan, but that f**cker was a tough one. Broke my arm and tore my vest the hell up. But I still got the last laugh. Mission Accomplished. WINNER: LEON S. KENNEDY Expert's Opinion Snake is a capable fighter and gunner, but stealth is his strong point. Leon's superior direct combat abilities, better weapons, and knife fighting skills granted him his victory. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Avery Johnson (by Sith Venator) No battle written WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion While Johnson had newer technology for his arsenal, Snake's railgun basically trumped everything the former could throw at him. Snake's superior training and stealth were also some noteworthy deciding factors. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors